1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-332334 and FIG. 21 herein show a connector for accommodating terminal fittings. With reference to FIG. 21, the connector has a housing 1 with a rear end surface 1a and a cavity 2 extending into the rear end surface 1a. The connector also includes a terminal fitting 3 with a stabilizer 4 that can be inserted into a stabilizer-insertion groove 5 in the cavity 2 if the terminal fitting 3 is oriented properly. However, the stabilizer 4 is intended to abut against the rear end 1a of a connector housing 1 and hinder insertion if the terminal fitting is oriented improperly. The housing 1 further has a slanted guide surface 6 at the peripheral edge of the rear end of the cavity 2 to guide the properly oriented terminal fitting 3 into the cavity 2. However, the stabilizer 4 also can be guided into the cavity 2 by the inclination of the guide surface 6. Therefore, there has been a possibility that the terminal fitting 3 may be inserted in an improper posture while biting the ceiling wall of the cavity 2.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent a terminal fitting from being inserted in an improper posture.
The invention is directed to a connector with a housing that has at least one cavity formed therein. A terminal fitting is insertable into the cavity in an inserting direction, and a stabilizer projects transversely from the terminal fitting. A slanted guide surface is formed at the peripheral edge of the inserting end of the cavity and is slanted at an angle to the inserting direction of the terminal fitting for guiding the terminal fitting into the cavity. A stabilizer-inserting groove is formed in an inner surface of the cavity and has an open end at the inserting end of the cavity for receiving the stabilizer of the terminal fitting. A preventing surface is provided at the peripheral edge of the inserting end of the cavity, and is disposed so that the stabilizer abuts the preventing surface when the terminal fitting is in an improper posture. The preventing surface is aligned at an angle to the inserting direction that is smaller than the angle of the slanted guide surface to the inserting direction.
A terminal fitting held in a proper inserting posture is guided into the cavity by the slanted guide surface and the stabilizer aligns with the stabilizer-inserting groove. Thus, the terminal fitting can be inserted smoothly into the cavity. On the other hand, the stabilizer of an improperly oriented terminal fitting abuts against the preventing surface, and the improperly oriented terminal fitting cannot be inserted into the cavity. The angle of the preventing surface to the inserting direction is smaller than the angle of the slanted guide surface to the inserting direction. Thus, the stabilizer is less likely to be guided into the cavity and insertion of the improperly oriented terminal fitting is prevented.
The slanted guide surface preferably is slanted at an obtuse angle to the inserting direction of the terminal fitting.
The preventing surface preferably is arranged point-symmetrical with respect to the stabilizer-inserting groove or symmetrical to the stabilizer-inserting groove with respect to an insertion axis of the terminal fitting.
The angle of the preventing portion is about 90xc2x0 with respect to the inserting direction. Thus, the stabilizer can come into surface contact with the preventing portion and/or an inserting end surface of the housing.
The preventing portion and an inserting end surface of the housing preferably are substantially continuous and flush with each other.
The preventing portion preferably is arranged to contact the stabilizer in a way to avoid a contact of a locking projection of the terminal fitting with the connector housing if the terminal fitting is oriented improperly during insertion.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.